This invention is an improvement to the hollow head log debarker disclosed in the parent application. Referring thereto, it is seen that hollow head type log debarkers generally include a frame, a stator supported by the frame, and a rotor journaled in the stator for rotation about a longitudinal axis of the rotor. A rotating means rotates the stator about that longitudinal axis rotating a plurality of debarking tools attached to the rotor. The debarking tools cut away the layer of bark of a log which is passed through the rotor along the longitudinal axis.
The debarker also includes, generally speaking, a feed means for feeding the logs through the rotor axially along the longitudinal axis. The feed means in the parent application includes an infeed means positioned on the infeed end of the stator and an outfeed means positioned on the outfeed end of the stator. Both the infeed and outfeed means include a plurality of log-gripping rollers spacedly positioned about the circumference of the log. A power means is operatively connected to each one of the rollers for rotating the individual rollers at different and variable rotational speeds to acommodate logs of uneven surfaces.
In the parent application the infeed roll and a corresponding outfeed roll are connected in series via a hydraulic line. When the debarking tools get hung up on knots or other protrusions on logs, it is necessary to back the logs out. Of course, the quicker this can be done the more efficient and profitable the log debarking process is. The design of the parent application also allows for more poorly groomed logs to be debarked further increasing the machine's usefulness. However, no provision is made in the teachings of the parent for effectively and quickly reversing the direction of the log without damaging the shafts. Further, that design required the use of internally "sloppy" motors which were inefficient in their use of the hydraulic fluid.
In the prior art mechanical link-driven debarkers, it was known to provide individual "O" rings at the outside ends of the feed rolls to allow slippage between the outer spiked traction surface of the feed roll and its feed roll drive shaft when the rolls were traveling at different speeds. However, dust, woodchips, and other debris would get into the lubricating means of the "O" rings thereby jamming them. Users of them would frequently just weld them shut to prevent the jamming, and thereby preventing the slippage.
Problems have also been experienced in the log debarker cutting tools and their mounting assemblies. The cutting tool load experienced as the log impacted the tools was carried by jaws which were held in tension by bolts and these bolts could never be clamped tight enough. Also, the shock loading experienced by existing debarkers damages the debarker by breaking the feed roll shafts, spikes, and feed arm hubs. Further, the impact of the log against the outer end of the tools would damage the tools and the tool mounting assemblies.